I'm Here
by InkedOnyx
Summary: Nikki's babysitting when Mikey asks for a story. He wants to hear about Jack Frost, and things run loose from there. Sucky Summary...oops, enjoy!:) Rated T for minor swearing. Jack FrostXOC OCXJack Frost FLUFF!


**AN: Hey guys! I recently watched Rise of the Guardians with my siblings and of course, me being the weirdo I am, had the thought of a Jack Frost X OC story. Now, I'm really trying to focus on the LokiXOC story I have going, so I decided to make this a One-shot, and see how it goes from there.**

**If you guys really like this Fic, I'll see if I decide to continue it with other little one-shots, OR a full fledged story. You guys decide!**

**I've never written anything ROTG based, so if anything seems off, my bad. **

**I also feel something like this is necessary to kick-start the holidays off! :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ROTG CHARACTERS. DREAM WORKS AND ALL THEM HAVE FULL JURISDICTION OVER THEM! I ONLY OWN MIKEY AND NIKKI**

**I ALSO DON'T OWN THE POLAR EXPRESS**

**I listened to _Believe_ by Josh Groban A LOT while I wrote this. **

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

December 21st

I sat in little, six year old Mikey Jocbus' living room as he watched the Christmas movie on the television. He shoved his hand into the bowl of popcorn next to him, stuffing the handful of popcorn into his tiny mouth.

_-You better watch out...  
You better not cry...  
You better not pout I'm tellin you why...  
Santa Claus is coming, to town!-_

The music sung by the elves in _The Polar Express _stopped as Santa opened the doors, and the little boy in the blue robe tried to see him. I ran a hand through my dark brown hair, mesmerized myself by the magic of the movie.

"This is my favorite part Nikki!" Mikey exclaimed, turning to me for a moment, his big brown eyes wide and full of wonder. "This is when...when the kid can't see Santa, and then a bell flies off the reins of the reindeer and he finds it and hears the bell!"

"That's one of my favorite parts too Mikey!" I said with a smile, ruffling his hair. He grinned and turned back towards the television, captivated by the animated characters.

It was currently seven-thirty. By the time the movie ended, I could help Mikey get ready for bed on time before his parents got home. Mind you, I had the feeling his parents wouldn't be home until after ten or eleven, as their work schedules were hectic, but it was always a good thing to get Mikey ready for bed early.

"Hey Mikey," I said. He turned. "After the movie, go get your pjs on, then I can tell you a story before you go to bed, okay?" He nodded, returning his gaze to the movie. A little while, the movie ended, the credits rolling up, _Believe _by Josh Groban playing softly in the background.

_-Children sleeping, snow is softly falling_  
_Dreams are calling like bells in the distance_  
_We were dreamers not so long ago_  
_But one by one we all had to grow up_  
_When it seems the magic's slipped away_  
_We find it all again on Christmas day-_

"Alright buddy, time to get ready for bed!" I sighed. Mikey jumped up and ran to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. I smiled with a sigh, picking up the pillows that Mikey had used for a makeshift cushion on the floor, setting them back on the couch.

All of a sudden, my phone buzzed from the coffee table. I picked it up, opening a text message from Mrs. Jocbus, Mikey's mom.

**'So, so, so sorry, but we're stuck in town for another few hours and won't be home until tomorrow morning, seeing as it would be too late to come home and then send you home. We hope you don't mind spending the night, we'll pay fifty extra and I've already called your mother. She's bringing over the things you need.' **

No sooner had I finished reading the text, when the doorbell rang. I ran to the door, opening it to reveal my mom, holding my softball duffel packed full.

"Thanks mom." I said. She nodded, kissing me on the cheek. "No problem. See you tomorrow sweetie." With that she left. I pulled out my phone, sending a quick text to Mikey's mom.

**'Oh it's totally fine Mrs. Jocbus! I should have Mikey in bed in the next thirty minutes or so, don't worry. I'll clean up around the spots he and I were in, to make things easier.' **

She responded within an instant.

**'You are such a sweetheart! Thank you so much Nikki! We'll see you tomorrow morning!'**

**'Of course! See you then!' **

I locked my phone and walked back to where Mikey had been sitting, picking up a blanket he'd been using.

I smoothed out the Christmasy blanket on the couch and walked over to the bathroom door, knocking softly.

"Mikey? You done yet?" I called. Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing Mikey in his Captain America pajamas, a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"Look!" His voice was muffled with the toothpaste and brush in his mouth. "I'm brushing! And you didn't even ask!"

I smiled. "Atta boy! Hurry up! Almost story time now!" Hearing my words, Mikey quickly rinsed his mouth and darted through the bathroom door towards his bedroom.

"Now where do you think you're going mister!" I teased, running after the giggling little boy. I ducked into his bedroom to see him hiding under the covers on his bed.

"Hmmmm." I said aloud. "I wonder where Mikey is." I heard a giggle. Knowing he'd watch, I walked over to his closet and threw open the doors. "Nope...not there...hmmm..." I walked over to the bed, dropping down to look under the bed. "Not under the bed...hmmm...where could he be?" I asked aloud, standing. I turned away from the bed, knowing what would happen next. All of a sudden, a blanket was thrown over my head.

"GOTCHA!" Mikey yelled, tackling me from behind.

"AHHHH! I'VE BEEN HIT! YOU GOT ME!" I screamed, falling forwards onto the bed. Mikey laughed. "I'm gonna get you!" I threw the blanket off, attacking the kid with tickles all along his stomach. Mikey erupted into bell-like laughter, his giggles echoing across the house.

"HAHAHA!" His face was red, and he kept giggling after I stopped.

"That's what you get for attacking a scary monster like me." I said, tapping him on the nose with my finger. He crossed his arms with a grin. "I'm not scared of you!"

"Oh? Well you should be!" I tickled him again, managing to tuck him in along the way.

"Nikki?"

"Yea buddy?" I asked.

"Will you tell me a story?"

I could still hear the music emitting from the living room. I smiled. "Of course, Mikey. What do you want to hear about tonight?"

I watched as he lifted a hand to his head, scratching it as he thought. I laughed. "Hmm...oh I know!"

"Do you now?" I asked. "What is it?"

"Well...before we went home for Christmas break, Miss Evans was telling us Christmas stories. She mentioned one name, but I don't remember the story." Mikey explained. Miss Evans was the kindergarten teacher at the elementary school Mikey went to.

"I see. What was the name?" I asked.

"Jack Frost."

_-Believe in what your heart is saying_  
_Hear the melody that's playing_  
_There's no time to waste_  
_There's so much to celebrate_  
_Believe in what you feel inside _  
_And give your dreams the wings to fly_  
_You have everything you need_  
_If you just believe-_

At the sound of that name leaving Mikey's lips, I felt the biggest grin stretch across my face, lighting me up entirely.

"Do you know about Jack Frost, Nikki?" Mikey asked. I nodded and he smiled. "Tell me please!"

"Okay, okay, let me just get changed first, okay?" He nodded and I ducked into the bathroom with my duffel, quickly changing from jeans and a crewneck into yoga capris and a long sleeved, dark blue shirt. I hurriedly brushed my teeth and ran my fingers through my hair, not bothering to take of the small bit of makeup on my face. I left the bathroom, popping back into Mikey's room. He was, of course, waiting patiently.

"Now tell me about Jack Frost!" He exclaimed, grinning.

I laughed. "Okay, okay, calm down buddy." I sat in front of him, starting my story.

"Jack Frost is a winter sprite. He's the most mischievous of any of the childhood guardians." I started.

"You mean like Santa and the Easter Bunny and all them? He's in their group?" Mikey asked, remembering the stories of the Guardians I'd told him many times before. I nodded.

"He brings the winter to the world within the blink of an eye. Snow, ice, hail, frost, you name it. See that snow out there?" I pointed to his window, little patterns of frost coating the outside of the glass. "Jack Frost did that."

"Whoa!" Mikey said, eyes wide. "How does he do that all at once?"

I smiled. "Well, how does Santa deliver all the presents, the Sandman the dreams, Bunny the eggs, or the Tooth Fairy the coins for teeth?"

Mikey thought for a second before his face lit up in an electric grin. "Magic!" I nodded.

"He uses the winter winds to travel the world faster than light, and wherever snow belongs, he's there to place it. He uses a magic staff to sweep frost over everything too. It's long and curvy, almost like a Shepard's cane." I continued. "His hair is the exact color of snow, his eyes a grayish blue, and he's super pale."

"Paler than Dracula even?" Mikey asked. I laughed. "Well...maybe not _that _pale, but close!"

"Whoa!" Mikey repeated. "That's amazing! Does he go on adventures too?" I nodded.

"One time, he had to go up against the Boogey Man!" Mikey shivered and curled up closer to me. "But luckily, the other Guardians helped him and they defeated the scary man."

"Good!" Mikey said with a yawn. "The Boogey Man is mean!"

"I agree." I watched as Mikey yawned again. "You tired, kiddo?" I asked. He nodded. I helped him lay down, re-tucking him in, planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight, Mikey." I said, walking over to the door to shut out the lights and leave.

He yawned. "Goodnight Nikki. Thanks for.." Another yawn. "Being the best babysitter ever..." He trailed off, eyes closed. I smiled.

"You're welcome kiddo." I shut out the light, stepping out of the room, closing the door. As the door _clicked_ closed, I felt a cold puff of air on the back of my neck. The air smelled of pine and mint.

"Yeesh, you make it seem like I was totally defenseless against Pitch." A low voice said. "You didn't even tell him how I was more powerful than Pitch! That he was nothing compared to me!" I rolled my eyes, walking past my cocky boyfriend and into the living room to finish cleaning up. He followed me, staff in hand. "You look good in that color." he said, motioning to the dark blue, long sleeved shirt I wore. It was one of his favorite colors, even more so on me.

I walked to the coffee table, reaching down to pick up the empty bowl of popcorn that Mikey had previously demolished.

"What, no hello?" He asked. I shrugged. "We'll see." I was still upset with him. He'd vanished for a full two and a half weeks without so much a word to me. I worry easy, so it took a slight toll on me, worrying about Jack. I figured he was out on Guardian business, but even then, he sends me a form of communication letting me know he's okay. Some days it'd be a frost message on the window, other times it'd be Baby Tooth relaying a small, written message, and sometimes he'd even visit me quick before heading out. But this time he hadn't, and that had worried me.

I walked past him yet again and into the kitchen, rinsing the bowl out in the sink and setting it on the dish rack to dry. As I did that, I felt him right behind me, breath cold on my neck, chilled hands resting on each side of me.

"How can I turn that into an actual hello?" He asked. I turned to face him, my dark brown eyes boring into his gorgeous blue ones, noticing his staff leaning against one of the kitchen walls. I hung my hands over his shoulders, arms around his neck.

"What, you upset I didn't say hello?" I jeered. He nodded, pouting slightly. "You're so mean to me Nik." I pouted back.

"You poor baby." The look on his face, the fake pout, caused me to laugh, even with me being upset with him. "Hi Jack." He smiled. "Hey Nik." He pecked my cheek, leaving a chill on my face.

"Where have you been lately?" I asked. He shrugged. "Well, as you _did _tell your little buddy in there, I was making it snow all over the world." I rolled my eyes.

"For two and a half weeks?" I asked with a frown. He sheepishly grinned. "We had some Guardian business to attend to." I nodded. "Well, that makes sense."

He smirked cockily. "What, did you miss me?"

"You wish." I countered. He slapped a hand to his chest, eyes wide.

"Nikki! That hurts!" I smirked back at him, walking away and into the living room. He, of course, followed. I plopped down onto the couch, Jack plopping down next to me, pulling me into arms. "But seriously did you miss me?" I nodded, burrowing into his surprisingly warm chest.

"Yeah...I did." He smiled, pulling me in tighter.

"Knew you did."

"Don't get too cocky."

Jack snorted. "Me, cocky? Yeah right?"

I smiled slightly. "I worried Jack." I said, looking up at him.

His brows furrowed. "What were you worried about? I'm perfectly fine. See?" he motioned to himself.

"I know, I just..." I trailed off, avoiding his gaze, playing with the hem of one of my shirt sleeves.

"You what, Nik?" He prompted. I sighed, tracing circles on my yoga-clad leg with my fingertip.

"I just...worry. You now how I am? I over-exaggerate and freak out, make a big deal out of nothing. I guess I was worried because you just left without any word to let me know if you were okay and where you were." Jack looked at me confused.

"Nikki...I did send you messages. Three of them, actually." I stared at him.

He had? But I didn't get any of them...

Jack's brows were knitted together in confusion before his eyes widened in realization and one of his hands clenched into a fist.

"_Pitch.__" _He growled.

"What?"

"Pitch." Jack repeated. He sighed. "See...that's what the Guardian business was all about. We found the Pitch is back, and we were searching for him. He obviously was watching us the entire time. I bet it was him who stopped the messages...it's the most logical answer."

I snorted. "Since when are you ever logical?" He sent me a look that said, 'Don't you start missy.' I held my hands up in defense. "But you really think it was Pitch?" I asked. He nodded.

"I don't see any other way. We both know my winds never fail to bring you notes. Especially with some of the tooth fairies helping it along. I actually _wrote _to you. In pen and ink. Sealed in an envelope and everything." His face was downcast, sad almost. I smiled softly, touching a hand to his face. He looked up to me, seeing my smile.

"Why don't you just tell me what you wrote, Romeo?" I said with a hint of joking. He smiled and pulled me into him, arms wrapped around my abdomen, my legs twined around his slim waist.

"I could do that." He said, lifting me up, my legs still around his waist as he held me by the calves. I forgot how strong he was. "But I could also do this..." He leaned in, smiling, lips touching down on mine.

Of course his lips were cold. But that's what I loved about him, that his lips were cold, and that I could warm them up myself. I ran my hands through his downy white hair, the strands softer than silk between my fingers. His kiss was soft, sensual, and sweet. His hold on me was just that as well and I felt feverish against him.

With each passing second, his grip on me tightened, and at one point, he'd sat down on the couch, me still in his arms, lips-locked, limbs tangled around him. The kiss deepened and deepened and his teeth nipped at my lips, toying with me. He pulled at the hem of my shirt, tugging it up only slightly to feel the skin underneath. His cold hands touched down on my skin and I gasped slightly, sliding my hands down from his head. I broke away, hands smoothing across his shoulders. I was breathing heavily, as was he.

"God I missed that." He said breathlessly, hands running up and down my sides, sending shivers up my spine. I pressed my forehead against his.

"Yeah..." I mumbled. "Yeah, me too." My thoughts suddenly flashed back to the notes he'd been talking about. "Now...about those notes..." I said, pressing into him slightly. He shuddered, a slight smile framing his features. Jack opened his mouth to speak when we both froze to the sound of,

"Nikki!" Mikey. He was calling from his room.

"I have to go check on Mikey." I said, crawling off him. Jack muttered something unintelligible and slumped against the couch, slightly depressed that I wasn't staying with him. "I'll be back, don't fuss over it." I said, seeing his facial expression.

I left the living room, walking over and opening Mikey's door, flicking on the light switch.

"Nikki!" Mikey cried, tears streaming down my face.

"Mikey baby, what's wrong?" I asked, rushing over to him, pulling him into a hug.

"I...I had a nightmare." Mikey whispered, cuddling close to me.

"Oh," I tensed up, wondering if Pitch was here. "I'm sorry Mikey. Hey, it's okay. It wasn't real, I promise." I reassured, giving his shoulders a soft squeeze.

"C-can you go get my teddy bear? I left it in the playroom." Mikey requested. I smiled. "Of course Mikey, just sit tight, okay? I'll even leave the light on." I turned and darted out of the bedroom, down the winding hallway to Mikey's playroom, slipping through the doorway and fumbling for the light switch.

"God...dammit..." I muttered, hands slipping over the wall. I always had issues finding the light switch to this room in the dark. Without warning, the door slammed shut. "Jack?" I called. "Jack...this isn't funny."

There was a dark laugh. "Who ever said it was Jack?" a voice asked from the shadows. I froze.

"Pitch." I whispered.

He laughed again. "But if it's Jack you want to know about, allow me to read you this." _The letters? _

I wanted to call out to Jack, to have him come in here and protect me. But I didn't quite know where in the room Pitch was, or when he was able to escape. Then...I was able to kind of keep track of him in the dark, because his voice moved as he did. I decided to keep the lights off for now.

"_Dear Nikki, sorry I'm not there in person to tell you this, but we have Guardian business to attend to. Pitch is back and up to something, and we HAVE to stop him. _Aww, he mentioned me." Pitch sounded from my left. "_We'll be gone for a while, _yada yada yada! Boring!" I bit my lip, nervous as to what he was doing, walking around. "The next two are basically the exactly same thing, did you get the other notes, yada yada yada, and oh! What's the end of this one say?" He went silent. My eyes darted around in the darkness, waiting for his voice.

There was breathing on my neck. Hot, uncomfortable breathing. "You know what it says?" He asked. I felt a hand finger the cloth on my shoulder, touching the skin underneath. "I love you." He whispered. I shivered, and not in a good way. I slowly turned, looking up and into dark, golden eyes that held the smirk of power.

Suddenly I was pinned to the wall, Pitch's face close to mine. "Do you love him back, hm?" I swallowed, nervous that Pitch had me in his grasp. "J-jack..." I stuttered. Pitch chuckled darkly. "He can't hear you, love." I felt him lean closer and closer...

The door flew open and the light switched on. Jack stood in the doorway, eyes blazing, staff in hand. He threw himself forward, shoving Pitch off me and into a wall.

"Get the hell away from her!" Jack yelled, wrapping an arm protectively around me.

Pitch laughed. "Jealous, Jack?"

"Of you? Never." Jack snarled.

"Shame. She's quite pretty you know. Would make a fine accessory to any man..." He trailed off. "Including myself." Jack pointed his staff in warning at Pitch, anger framing his features.

"Stop. Talking."

"Jack, calm down. He's just trying to get a rise out of you." I soothed, hand on his shoulder. His gaze turned to me briefly, and in that moment I saw how angry he really was.

"Leave Pitch." Jack commanded.

Pitch laughed. "Actually Jack, I quite like it here. I also quite like the sight of your little girlfriend in that outfit. Very form fitting." He sighed, eyes roaming hungrily over me. "I just wish there was less of it."

I blushed crimson, suddenly feeling awkward and picked out.

"You pervert!" Jack growled, arm removed from my waist, both hands on his staff now.

"Oh please Jack!" Pitch groaned. "Don't tell me you've never thought about it."

Jack's face was suddenly tinged another color as bright pink dusted his pale cheeks.

"Well...I-I umm...that is..." He fumbled, unable to search for the words to retort to Pitch. Luckily, I could.

"It doesn't matter if he does that, Pitch." I snapped. "You shouldn't be here, so why are you?"

Pitch grinned. "Good question." He took a step back and sighed. "You see, when I heard that you and Jack got together last year, I thought I'd pay a little visit. You know...stamp of approval and all being the lovely gentleman I am. When I saw you however, I was instantaneously captivated by your beauty. I wanted you. I still do, love, I-"

"Don't call her that!" Jack yelled.

Pitch frowned at Jack. "You know, I'm getting tired of your attitude!" With the sweep of his hand, a cluster of shadows threw Jack across the room, up into the beam of the ceiling.

He landed, hitting the ground hard. His eyes were closed, he didn't get up.

"Jack!" I ran forward, to him, when a hand obscured my view of Jack, keeping me from him.

"Let's talk." Pitch snapped his fingers and suddenly the lights went out.

It was dark. I could see, but I couldn't. I wrapped my arms around myself, suddenly feeling cold. And not the good kind of cold that Jack brought, which was the cold I felt when he hugged me and I felt want to the core. No...this was the cold that left you numb. The kind of cold that made you afraid to go outside, the kind of cold that made you feel sick.

Suddenly, Pitch was there, arms around me. I violently squirmed, not liking the situation I was in.

"Don't squirm my dear, everything is all right." Pitch said, trying to calm me. "Just relax. Relax into me, and everything will be alright."

I pushed and clawed, finally releasing myself from his grip.

"You're...you're...you're..." I stuttered, feeling dizzy.

"Handsome, charming, chivalrous, yes I'm quite aware of that."

"An ass..." I muttered. Pitch frowned. "An ass? No, that can't be right, can it?"

I smirked. "If not an ass, then maybe a Bitch? I find it hard to believe that the fact that 'bitch' rhymes with 'pitch' is only a coincidence. Pitch's scowl only grew.

'Jack would be proud of that one.' I thought.

"You've got some mouth on you." He muttered.

"Yeah...I do." I responded with as much venom as I could muster. "Take me back to Jack."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, love." Pitch sighed, taking my hand.

"And why not?" I screamed, snatching my hand away. "Why do you want me so badly?"

Pitch didn't answer. "C'mon! Tell me! Or are you too afraid to answer?"

"I am NOT a coward." Pitch snarled, face close to mine.

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Tell me why!"

"No."

"Why?!"

"No!"

"Why?!"

"Because Jack has you!" Pitch screamed. "Jack Frost has everything! He's happy! People believe in him! He took everything I worked for away from me!" Pitch stopped, eyes blazing. "So I made the choice to take something back. Something that would stop his entire world." He looked straight into my eyes. "You."

I stared. "Me?" I whispered.

Pitch rolled his eyes. "Of course you!" He yelled. "You're his everything. His world. You're what wakes him up in the morning now, and you're the thing he holds most dear. You've become a part of his center. If I take that out...if I rip it out of him...Jack Frost will kneel to me, begging for you back, saying that he'll do anything to get you back. And when he does, I'll take back what's rightfully mine. The world, and its children."

All I could do was gape. He couldn't be serious!

"You're a monster." I growled.

"No Nikki...I'm the Boogey Man." He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me close. "And the Boogey Man...wants his power back."

Pitch crashed his lips onto mine, hunger and angst overtaking him. He sloppily grabbed at my lips with his, teeth scratching and bumping against each other.

I pushed against him, slapping and punching his body, trying to tear him off me. That only pushed him further, every movement of resistance spurring him into a wild frenzy of the one-sided kiss. I even tried stepping on his feet, but he only picked me up, my feet hovering above the ground.

Fighting against him obviously did nothing, so I had to come up with something else. And I did. The thought made me want to vomit completely, but it was the only way to get Pitch to loosen his grip on me.

I slowly stopped fighting against him and began to return his caress, my hands sliding up and into his black hair. It felt nothing like Jack's. While Jack's was softer than silk, Pitch's was as rough as straw.

Pitch was taken off guard for a moment, but didn't let it get to him. He pulled me closer to him, hands cupping the back of my legs. I felt him lower me, my feet touching the ground.

_'Soon.'_ I thought.

Pitch continued the kiss, growling against my mouth. I felt his hands slid up from the back of my legs, over my rear, and up to the hem of my shirt. I felt panic ball up in my chest.

He tried to tear the fabric off, hands sliding up my back.

The panic building in my chest, I realized how scared I was and what would happen if my plan went wrong. I had to do it now!

I jammed my feet onto his and bit down hard on his lips. He released me with a scream, hand nursing his mouth.

"You little..." He didn't finish. Just as he looked to me, I swung my bare foot up and into his head, knocking him out cold. The blackness shriveled away slowly, revealing Mikey's playroom.

Jack was starting to stand once he saw Pitch laying on the floor.

"Jack!" I ran over to him, enveloping him in my arms.

"Thank God...you're okay..." He whispered, pulling me close.

I held tight as I responded. "I'm only okay right now, because you're okay."

_-Trains move quickly to their journey's end_  
_Destinations are where we begin again_  
_Ships go sailing far across the sea_  
_Trusting starlight to get where they need to be_  
_When it seems that we have lost our way_  
_We find ourselves again on Christmas day-_

* * *

North and Bunny came to collect Pitch. Sandy tagged along, delivering Mikey his bunny and pouring some dream sand over him, helping him get to sleep. And sweet, innocent dreams as well.

I watched as they tied the still out-cold Pitch's hands behind his back, Jack's arm wrapped securely around my waist, one of my hands pressed against his chest.

"I'll lock him up in the basement this time." North said with a smile.

"Why didn't we do that in the first place?" Bunny asked. Jack shrugged.

"Guess we just never caught up to him." Sandy nodded in agreement.

"Well...the Yeti's will hold him for now. It's inevitable that he'll escape, but let us hope that won't be for a long while." North said, chuckling.

"Right then! Let's get this bugger back to your place North." Bunny sighed. "C'Mon Sandy. Bye Nikki."

"Bye Bunny." I replied, smiling at North and Sandy as well.

"See ya Frost."

"Later Bunny. Bye guys."

With a last smile, North pulled out his snowglobe, whispering, "Workshop!"

He threw the snowglobe, which flashed an image of the workshop up North before turning into a swirling, colorful tunnel. The three Guardians, and Pitch, stepped through the portal, and were gone.

Soon after, I walked to Mikey's room and cracked the door, pleased to see Mikey curled up in a ball under his blankets, his teddy bear firmly in his grasp. I smiled softly and Jack came up behind me, arms around my waist.

"He seems pretty happy right about now." Jack whispered.

I nodded. "Yeah he does."

"You okay?" He asked, kissing my cheek softly.

"I'm fine, yeah." I closed the door and Jack twirled me around to where I was facing him, enclosed in his arms.

"You sure?"

I bit my lip, staring into twin pools of gorgeous winter blue. I nodded again. "Yea, it's just...kissing Pitch was disgusting." I unwound myself from his arms and walked to the living room, staring at the clock on a nearby wall.

_**11:37 p.m.**_

Jack followed and stood in front of me. He grimaced. "I bet it was. He's pretty gross." Jack paused, a smirk forming. "But..._I'm_ not."

"How would I know?" I asked jokingly.

"Do you want to find out?" His smirk was overtaking his face completely. I shrugged with a smile. "Sure."

Jack grabbed at my waist, pulling me close. "Then kiss me." I placed my hands on his shoulders, leaning in and sliding my mouth across his.

Jack was more than happy to be kissing me, to be able to distract me from the awkward memory of Pitch's lips on mine.

Jack's hands were firmly at my waist, drawing small circles to sooth me. For some reason, I felt like the kiss needed to be stronger. Naturally...I did the one thing I never thought I'd have the courage to do.

I broke the kiss, taking a step back from Jack. His brows furrowed, his face a mask of confusion.

"Nikki...what...?" I pressed a finger to his lips, shushing him quietly. I pushed him back and down onto the couch, into a sitting position. I then sat in his lap, a leg on either side of him. I hated to admit it, but I was basically straddling the poor, confused boy. Not that he seemed to mind. I smiled, smoothing my hands over his shoulder and around his neck, playing with the ends of his white hair. He slid his hands over my legs, up my sides, resting on my waist.

He gave me a lighthearted squeeze. "Whatcha doin missy?" He asked quietly.

I smiled. "Kissing you." Before I could give him a chance to respond, I bent my head down and returned to kissing him. This kiss was different from the one earlier. Gentle and sweet had morphed into need and passion. Jack's mouth explored every part of mine and I eagerly returned his acts. The kiss seemed to deepen every second and he was breathing just as fast as me.

His thin, cold fingers slunk into my hair, pulling lightly at the brown strands while the other hand rested at the small of my back, pressing me closer to him. I myself pulled closer to him every chance I could, wanting to be as close as possible with him.

I bit his lip softly before trailing my lips down to his neck, planting small kiss there. At that, his hands moved quickly down and settled at the hem of my shirt. Without warning, his cold hands slid up my shirt, up my back, sending shivers down my spine as he planted butterfly kisses all along my jaw and neck.

Within that moment, I knew where this was heading. I remembered I was only seventeen, that I might not be ready for something like this. I knew I had starting, but I guessed that meant I had to end it as well.

"Jack," I whispered, gasping a little. He'd started kissing my shoulder, hands roaming over my abdomen. I felt like everywhere he touched me, a little pulse of heat stayed. Like gentle burn marks. "Jack stop." He groaned, nipping at my shoulder quickly before looking up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"N-not here..." I stuttered. "Not now..."

Jack's eyes filled with understanding.

"I-I know I technically started it...but..." I looked away from him, feeling awkward.

"I know." He led my face back to his voice. "It's just as much my fault for egging it on and responding."

"I'm sorry." I whispered softly. Jack's head tilted to the side. Seeing as his hands were already on my waist, he pulled me even more into him, hands stroking my sides. My breathing hitched slightly and he smiled.

"It's okay Nikki." He kissed me with those soft lips, the lips that had made my skin burn. "I can wait if you can." He paused, sheepishly smiling. "I love you." I smiled softly, hugging him close to me.

"I love you too."

He moved so we were laying down, me in his arms. He reached over and pulled the Christmas blanket over us, returning his arm to me. "Get some rest. You deserve it." I pecked him lovingly on the lips.

"Promise you'll stay until I have to get Mikey up?" I said. He laughed, kissing my nose softly.

"Of course. Just know that I'm here." He whispered as I closed my eyes.

I snuggled closer, just drifting off to, "Yeah, I'm here."

* * *

**AN: So that was interesting to write. Needless to say, I'm marking this story as 'In-Progress' in case you guys want more. **

**But, that's that, be on the lookout for chapter five of A Match Made in S.H.I.E.L.D! I should have it done hopefully by the end of this week.**

**See you guys! **


End file.
